Let It Snow
by hpangel
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates Christmas. Ginny Weasley is the Christmas queen. When Ginny gets wind of Dracos dislike for her favorite holiday, she decides to do something about it. One Shot. Slight fluff. Be warned. Rating for language.


**A/N**: This story has no connection to either of my stories. It is separate one shot fic that popped into my head while I was watching T.V.

**Fluff Warning: **There is slight fluff in this. Be warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy hates Christmas. Always had and it seemed that he always would. Ginny Weasley is the Christmas queen. When she gets wind of Draco's dislike for her fabulous holiday, she decides to make it worth his while.

**Let It Snow**

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snooooow!!!" Ginny Weasley sang as she hung up the mistletoe.

She giggled as she strung the plant along random banisters and enchanted them to float above classroom doors. She had started this tradition of booby trapping the school when Luna had off handedly remarked how funny it would be to see the most unlikely of people in a forced lip lock. This immediately sprung the devious idea in Ginny's mind to hang mistletoe in places that people of different houses frequented. She was related to Fred and George after all.

Ginny was also one of the only students that helped with the decorating of the common room. She would sneak downstairs in the middle of the night to charm the room into holiday perfection courtesy of the Hogwarts house elves.

At the moment the festive red head was leaned over the side of the main staircase enchanting a bundle of mistletoe in a particularly precarious location when she lost her footing unexpectedly.

It was at that same moment that McGonagall was passing through on her way to her office just in time to see a blur of russet curls topple over the banister.

"OH!" Ginny gasped as she went tumbling over the railing. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact of the cold solid stone floor of the great hall. When she opened her eyes however, she was definitely resting on something solid, but with further inspection she realized it was definitely NOT the floor.

Ginny gasped again and blushed fiercely as she jumped out of the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy. The solid thing she had thought she landed on was his chest. And the support was his muscular arms, toned with years of Quidditch. Ginny was saved from saying anything with the arrival of the head of her house.

"Oh thank goodness. Ms. Weasley you gave me quite a fright. I must admit that my reflexes aren't what they used to be, this would have been a very terrible accident if it weren't for Mr. Malfoy."

This made the young red head blush even deeper and she looked away at the blonde boys smirk.

"It was no problem, Professor. Girls like to… drop in on me all the time. I just happened to be passing through," Malfoy replied in a lazy drawl that left no room for discretion.

McGonagall seemed only briefly affronted by his innuendo, and awarded Slytherin twenty points before heading on her way. Malfoy just smirked and without even a second glance at the flustered girl in front of him, proceeded to walk away.

Ginny was continuing to pretend like the front of her robes held the answers to the universe when the sound of Malfoys retreating footsteps made her head snap up.

"Wait!" She called out, not exactly knowing how to handle the situation. Her brothers nemesis or not the guy did just save her from a terrible accident. 

Draco stopped and turned his head ever so slightly in her direction, arching a sophisticated eyebrow. 

"Weasley?"

Ginny became flustered again. She always did when she was in the presence of a cute boy. And this wasn't just any cute boy. This was Draco Malfoy. The most lusted after 7th year in the school. The fact that he was a Slytherin just added to his appeal. Girls loved bad boys. Especially 16 year old girls.

"Um, thank you. And Merry Christmas." She managed.

Draco snorted, "Yeah, Merry my ass." He retorted and retreated back down to the dungeons.

Ginny cocked her head to the side, _Draco Malfoy didn't like Christmas?_

**!#$&**

Ginny was still contemplating this while she was up in her dorm that same night. It seemed strange that a person like Malfoy would not enjoy Christmas. It was more likely for people like Ginny to hate it because her family was less off and didn't have as much to look forward to having such a huge family. Draco was an only child and was born with galleons practically spilling out of his mothers uterus.

"_How could someone hate Christmas?"_ Ginny shook her head in utter bafflement. This would not do. As much as Draco had caused her grief in the past, he did _kind of_ save her life, so she would return the favor. She would make Draco Malfoy like Christmas. This time of year was happy and full of merriment; it was time that Ginny challenged herself. And who knew? Maybe it would be fun…

**!#$&**

Luckily, Ginny and Malfoy were one of the very few who had decided to stay home for the Christmas holidays. Ginny usually liked to stay behind to enjoy the frosty beauty of the grounds when it was blanketed in snow. But this year for some strange reason, the frostiness was there, but there was not in a single snow flake in sight. It was this that Ginny was contemplating while taking a stroll on the grounds when she spotted a lone figure in the distance.

The figure was draped in a heavy winter cloak with his hands shoved into his pockets. His hair was so blonde it stood out starkly against the dark backdrop on the forest behind him. He didn't show he had seen her until she came to stand just beside him. They stood in silence for a few minutes, just staring out at the frozen lake before Ginny spoke.

"Why did you save me?"

Draco finally turned to her and shrugged.

"It's not like I could've just let you fall. McGonagall was right there. It would've looked bad if I hadn't at least tried. Plus, you kind of just fell into my arms, I didn't necessarily catch you."

The softness and lack of malice in his tone shocked Ginny. He seemed almost _sad_.

"Why do you hate Christmas?" She inquired next.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" He shot back.

Ginny didn't miss a beat.

"Yes."

Draco shook his head, "It's a long story."

"I've got time." Ginny pressed.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked, his tone dripping with bitterness.

"Why do you keep avoiding the question?" Ginny said softly.

Draco sighed in defeat. It was answer the girls question or get pestered all break.

"Christmas was never fun for me. Not even as a child. My father forbade us to even celebrate it. No holly, no wreath, no tree. No lights, no decorations, not even gifts. The only gifts my father ever bought me were at my mother's insistence or to keep up appearances. This may be a shock to you but my father is kind of a heartless bastard."

He took a deep breath and went on.

"I always had to stay in when it snowed. Watching all the other children run around outside. My father found it to be demeaning for me to run around like a delinquent. I was to be raised with proper manners and pretty much sucked out all remnants of being a child. No laughing, no running, no being carefree. As the years went by I grew to detest the holiday that I was forbidden to enjoy. Even at school, I hated seeing others happiness at such a superficial celebration."

Ginny didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she reached out a gloved hand and gently pulled out his larger one from his coat pocket and squeezed it. If the move surprised the taller boy, he didn't show it. Ginny watched him as he gazed out into the forest and was struck with an idea.

"When I was little, my mother used to make peppermint hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies. She said it wasn't Christmas until you've had something peppermint and or gingerbread. It's not the same as my mothers but the house elves make a killer gingerbread and my mother sent me a packet of cocoa if you wanted to join me?"

Draco glanced at the slight red head standing beside him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ginny shrugged, "No one should hate Christmas. It's just not fair. What your father did was cruel. He stripped a child of the most precious thing they have. Innocence. No wonder you're so cold all the time."

This caused Draco's mouth to quirk slightly. It was the closest thing to a smile Ginny had ever seen on him.

"I guess some gingerbread and cocoa wouldn't kill me."

Ginny beamed.

"And if it does, the worst that could happen is that I get an order of Merlin for single handedly taking out a Malfoy."

Draco's silver eyebrows disappeared into his hair at this statement and Ginny giggled at the look of astonishment at his face.

"Was that a joke Weasley?"

"That depends. Was it funny?"

Draco just shook his head and started to walk towards the front doors. _Was Weasley flirting with him?_

Once they got down to the kitchens they settled themselves on the elf sized chairs with a steaming mug of cocoa and a plate of gingerbread men, some of which had black hair icing and glasses which sprung the suspicion that Dobby had made them in the likeness of a certain Boy Who Lived. Draco took particular pleasure at biting the heads off of those ones while Ginny rolled her eyes at him. By the time the pair had finished their 5th cup of cocoa, Ginny was starting to feel a little woozy. Draco was starting to look a little pink in the face as well and neither could seem to stop laughing.

"I think," Ginny hiccupped, "there was more than peppermint in dis cocoa."

Draco nodded vigorously, "Yup. I think I musht agree." He drawled while teetering precariously on his tiny stool.

Ginny perked up suddenly.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"I wanna run."

"What?"

Ginny pounced on the blonde boy, "You're it!" She tagged Draco on the arm and proceeded to gallop joyously, through the portrait.

Grumbling slightly about crazy red heads, Draco grudgingly went after her. He followed the sound of her unsteady footfalls until they ended up in the great hall. Once Draco found his own footing again and re-focused his eyes, he walked calmly towards a very intoxicated Ginny who was attempting a pirouette. She burst through the door and while the poor girl was mid spin, she miscalculated her distance to the stairs on account of her inebriation and promptly toppled over. Draco was there in a flash and caught her before she could hit the stairs.

"This is becoming a very unfortunate habit for you Weasel." Draco said smoothly.

His head was tilted very close to Ginny and his warm breath was tickling her cheek. Ginny wasn't sure if it was the closeness or the spiked cocoa, but warmth was spreading from her cheeks all the way down to her toes at his touch and she gave an involuntary shudder.

Draco's head was swimming. He was suddenly very aware of Ginny's flushed cheeks and pink lips which were within inches of his own. He found himself wondering if he could still taste the cocoa and gingerbread they just had… He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"_What was in that cocoa?"_

Ginny was about to reply when she felt something cold and melty drop on her nose. She glanced up to see an entire flurry of the said melty stuff falling from the sky. Draco looked up from Ginny as the snow blanketed his hair. Ginny gave out a shriek of delight and detached herself from the Slytherin, running around and spinning in the flurries that were rapidly descending on the grounds. The spinning proved to be too much for the petite red head, as it had before and she promptly landed on her bum in a heap.

Draco stood leaned up against the door just watching her. She was sitting in the snow legs spread out in a V with her face tilted towards the heavens, a look of pure delight gracing her features. He was thinking about joining her when his vision was taken up by a mass of white. The snowball came to rest directly in the middle of his forehead where the snow trickled down his face and down his collar.

"Gotcha!" Ginny squealed.

Draco shook the snow out of his hair and sprinted out to a giggling Ginny and promptly tackled her. What ensued next was a fierce yet half hearted snow ball fight with lots of scrambling and unbalanced wrestling in the snow. The hours passed easily and by the time they were finished they were covered in snow from head to foot and positively drenched.

Ginny was lying in the snow on her back with Draco next to her staring up at the big fat flakes that didn't seem to want to cease. Her breath was coming out in large white clouds and her eyes were sparkling. She could hear Draco panting beside her and she grasped his hand, squeezing tightly as she did before, but this time she felt him squeeze back and she smiled, tilting her head over to look at him.

"See? Christmas isn't so bad now is it?"

Draco didn't respond right away. He actually didn't know _what_ to say. He hadn't had this much fun since… well never. And the fact that he was having this much fun with a Ginny Weasley was slightly unnerving to say the least.

Ginny frowned at his silence.

"What's wrong?"

Draco jolted from his reverie.

"Nothing Weasley."

He stood up, "We should get back inside it's freezing."

Ginny's brow furrowed, so it was back to Weasley now was it? Ginny watched his retreating back again, wondering what ruined the moment. She stood up and quickly followed, grabbing his arm before he could reach the dungeons. This was a bold move for her, one which she would not have been able to make without the alcohol that was streaming through her blood at the moment.

"Draco," She breathed, "Don't go."

The pleading in her tone made him stop. Why was he so cold? She was just trying to help him. He was just too much of a coward to admit how she made him feel. He opened his mouth, not exactly sure what was even going to come out when Ginny giggled. She was looking at something 10 feet above his head. He followed her gaze up to a bundle of mistletoe that was glittering in the torchlight, the same mistletoe that initiated their meeting.

"Mistletoe." Draco said unnecessarily.

"Mistletoe." Ginny repeated.

And before Draco could stop her, she had reached up and gently pressed her lips to his smooth pale cheek. She pulled back, a blush creeping up to her cheeks, but she kept a straight face.

"I gotta go." Draco whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering. He just knew he needed to get out of there before he did something he'd regret.

Ginny nodded staring at the stone floor, the same floor that he had rescued her from just that morning. She let go of his hand that she was not aware she was still holding and turned around to head up to Gryffindor tower. Draco watched her turn, his heart pounding in his chest.

"_Oh who the hell am I kidding?"_ He thought and strode forward grabbing Ginny around the waist and spinning her around.

"It's Christmas right?" He said smiling, and caught a glimpse of the grin on Ginny's face before pressing his lips to hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck automatically as she stood on her tip toes, responding with vigor. When they finally pulled apart, out of breath and flushed with adrenaline they just stayed there in each others arms, permanent grins plastered on their shining faces.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Draco murmured into her hair.

"What? The ultimate seduction of Draco Malfoy? Of course it was planned." Ginny joked.

Draco laughed. Ginny started. She had never heard him laugh before. It was nice.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

"Merry Christmas Ginny," He replied, and kissed her again.


End file.
